imladharadfandomcom-20200214-history
Donerlings
'Donnerling Culture ' The Donerlings live in structure clans of Comnotes and Trefs and who are ruled by a Tribal Chieftain, they are a rugged human people who make their homes in the hills and Mountains around the principalities. In times past they with the Haradain, were the preminent cultures that lived around the region until the arrival of the Numenorean. The hot blooded Donerlings are proud, honorable, and relish any opportunity to prove themselves superior to those lowlanders weaklings. When the barbarians clans united under the flag of Numenor, the Donnerlings refused to join and moved to the mountains and hill, too proud and stubborn to pay homage to any King. They continued to raid the lowlands and led many long and bitter wars but at the end they could not stand up the forces of the Numenorean , and finally they were driven back to their mountain homes, but no military force dared to fight on their terrain and an uneasy peace followed After many generations the Donnerlings have been sometimes allies, sometimes enemies and in general largely indiferent to the lowlanders struggles. Today the Donnerlings are largely isolated in the Yellow Mountains, trading with the Telhor Dwarves, who they view on a very high admiration, and some Donnerlings descend to the lowlands to work as mercenaries. Most of the Haradain think of Donnerlings with mixed thoughts, they consider them uncivilised barbarian, while the Donnerlings think of them as weaklings and covet their cattle. It is no of great surprise that there are time to time sporadics raids from the mountains to steal cattle for the most hungry Trefs. ''SOCIETY The Donnerling society consists of mainly four types of people . The tribal chief, the free man, the bondsmen and the caeth. The Tribal Chiefs come from certain important families who have the right of overlordship on certain areas by tradition and might. These are few in number and must prove themselves through battle and guile to be worthy of their position. Thus not everyone can become a prince and the ones who an must prove it the hard way. The Free men and women are the heart of the Hillsman tribes, they are all equal in status and provide their culture with the warriors and . Bondsmen are called leog they are not property but have lmited freedom, they are bonded to the land and may not move from it. Finally the Caeth are the battle captives, other hillsmen or foreigners defeated by arms and that they are banished of any social rights or privilege. They are owned property and could be bought sold traded stoled or killed without any more regard than a cow. The Dunadan based cultures find that abhorrent 'Physical Traits' Dornerlings are tall by the standards of most Men, if not by those of the Dúnedain. Most of the Men are around 6' tall and the women stand only a few inches less. The prevalent garb is utilitarian; the men favor leather or woolen skirts and a tunic of light wool. The ones closer to lakes and rivers favor waterproof leather coats and boots for heavy weather, while those of the deep hills favor hides,particularly bear-skin clothing. 'Standard of Living' Donerlings adventurers follow the "Martial" standard of living 'Suggested Callings Slayer, Treasure Hunter '''Unusual Callings Schoolar 'Cultural Blessing' Furious: When a Donerling is wounded on battle, they ignore the weary and miserable effect for the duration of the battle. 'Specialities' Choose two Traits from the following: Area lore, Axe Fighting, Beast-lore, Cooking, Fishing, Mountaineer, Story-telling or from the wilderness or rural setting. 'Cultural Weapons' Axes, Shortbows 'Backgrounds' Choose between the wilderness or rural setting 'Exclusive Donnerling Virtues:' Aditionally from the Wilderness and Rural Setting, a Donnerling can pick the following virtues Brothers to Falcons Raise your maximum Endurance score by 3 points. Additionally, from now on your sight and hearing are greatly enhanced at day, and let you see or hear better than any others, and at a greater distance: when you make a roll using a Perception skill during the day you always add your Attribute score to the result, as if enjoying an Attribute bonus. Strenght from the clans As long as you can move freely while fighting, you may profit from great strength and nimbleness. If your Fatigue rating is equal to or less than 12, when you are fighting in a close combat stance, you recive a Parry Bonus of +3 Tongue of Beasts You are able to understand the tongue of beasts, and request them favors. You can use the Awe skill to suggest a wild beast to heed your petition. 'Exclusive Rewards:' Aditionally from wilderness or rural setting a Donnerling may also choose from the following rewards Skin-Coat You have a magical cloak made from the skin of a slain bear in your adulthood rite, when you are hit by a Piercing blow in combat, you may choose to reduce your Endurance score by a number of points before rolling for Protection, to lower the Injury rating of the blow by an equal number. Splitting Axe When you get a Gandalf on the Feat die using a Splitting axe, the target rolls one Success die less on his Protection test. Category:Character Category:Culture